Embodiments of the present invention are directed to memories used in server applications.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. To process a large amount of information, servers often need to access a large amount of memory and move huge data block amount memory modules.
Unfortunately, existing techniques for utilizing memory in server applications have been inadequate. It is therefore desirable to have new systems and method for memory access in server communications.